


Hassliebe

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cколько бы они ни играли на публику в хорошего и плохого мутанта, сколько бы ни соперничали за последователей, сколько бы ни осуждали и ни высмеивали друг друга, вечное возвращение возьмёт своё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hassliebe

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - [Charlie Ryder](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1508134)

Не можешь забыть — ненавидь.

Чарльз хватается за эту дурацкую идею, высказанную кем-то на давней оксфордской попойке в разговоре о бывших, как за спасательный круг. На первый взгляд — бред полный, не такой он человек, чтобы действительно ненавидеть, да и мелочно это как-то.

Но Эрик сидел напротив него в этом кресле, за этой доской, прикасался к этим фигурам, пил из этого стакана; здесь они вместе смотрели обращение президента, а из этого окна первый раз вытолкнули Шона, и Эрик тогда смеялся. Чёртова антенна маячит на горизонте, аккумулируя и приумножая мысли об Эрике, пока они не начинают сливаться в бессмысленный белый шум.

Но Рейвен возле этого холодильника первый раз открыла перед ним восхитительную истину, что он не один, — чувство, восторгом которого Чарльз не уставал делиться с другими мутантами, так же, как он когда-то, медленно варящимися заживо в осознании своей неприкаянной ненормальности. Но в этом халате Рейвен обычно выходила из ванной и плюхалась рядом с ним на диван, а в самой ванной полным-полно каких-то баночек и флаконов — для Рейвен ничего не стоило подкорректировать свою внешность в полном соответствии с текущим идеалом, но она всё равно предпочитала пользоваться человеческими средствами по уходу; может быть, её это успокаивало, позволяло почувствовать себя ненадолго такой, как все...

В этом доме всё, абсолютно всё напоминает о времени чудес, заполненном захватывающим предвкушением чего-то по-настоящему важного, времени, когда все они были вместе, пусть на краткий срок, когда между ними ещё не пролегла стена отчуждения — или когда он её ещё не видел. Каждая мелочь прошивает череп серебряной монетой воспоминаний, объявивших ему войну. 

Чарльз старательно забивает дни хлопотами, связанными с оформлением бумаг для школы, с перепланировкой некоторых комнат под аудитории; осваивается в новом статусе директора и пытается понять, как вообще организовать учебный процесс. Он ездит за потенциальными учениками вместе с Хэнком и каждую чёртову свободную минуту сравнивает. Представляет себе, как это могло бы происходить, будь с ним сейчас Эрик. Что бы он сказал? Вот эта мутация наверняка показалась бы ему восхитительной, а узнав про эту, он бы наверняка хмыкнул и посоветовал не тратить время зря...

Чарльз страшно злится на себя и свой мозг, снова и снова подкидывающий образы, с которыми он не может справиться. Он убеждал себя, что перестанет об этом думать, что примет и отпустит, в конце концов, они были знакомы не так уж много времени, чтобы Эрик успел оставить настолько неизгладимое впечатление, вот с Рейвен, конечно, сложнее, но... Но самовнушение ни к чему не приводит. Чарльз ловит себя на том, что смотрит на чёрные водолазки в витринах магазинов и рассеянно улыбается.

Тогда, чувствуя, что выбивается из сил, он пробует злиться не на себя. Память услужливо подкидывает глупую фразу однокурсника: «Не можешь забыть — ненавидь», и да, Чарльз катастрофически не может забыть, это стоит признать.

Ненавидеть Рейвен, впрочем, он тоже не может. А вот Эрика...

Ненавидеть его оказывается неожиданно просто. Если подумать, у Чарльза на то есть вполне объективные, уважительные причины. Только сначала он считал, что ненависть — не по его части, ниже его достоинства, и запрещал себе испытывать к Эрику что-то кроме сдержанной горечи.

Теперь он превращает боль в злость, отчаяние — в отвращение, сочувствие — в презрение, привязанность — в ненависть; он творит внутри себя алхимические преобразования, становится звездой, внутри которой одни элементы, горя, переходят в другие и рождают свет; он делает гнев источником энергии, черпает из него силу и ни на минуту не перестаёт осознавать, что поступает в точности как Эрик. И ненавидит его за это ещё сильнее. И горит ещё ярче.

Он всё делает как будто назло Эрику: смотри, я организовал школу, она работает, я нахожу новых детей-мутантов и учу их пользоваться своими силами, люди не приходят к нам с оружием, никого не отравляет война, у нас всё хорошо. Хорошо, слышишь?

Новости о Магнето подкидывают дров — катится по наклонной, так и не смог, не захотел отказаться от пути насилия, а Чарльз пытался ему помочь, кто может сказать, что он не пытался? Эрик убил президента, господи, это пропащий человек, и Чарльз не мог абсолютно ничего сделать, он очень старался, но выше головы не прыгнешь, он просто потратил силы и время в никуда — разве что научил Леншерра лучше управляться со своей способностью, и к чему это привело? И в какой степени это его, Чарльза, заслуга? Или, лучше сказать, — вина?

Чарльз увлечённо сжигает себя на погребальном костре, куда он водрузил воспоминания об Эрике и Рейвен, а потом взошёл и сам; снаружи тем временем происходит Вьетнам. Его школа разваливается, его учеников — детей! — забирают на войну, и он ничем не может им помочь. Если бы он лучше пытался, если бы вовремя что-нибудь придумал...

В этот раз ненавидеть некого, разве что правительство и государственный аппарат, и Чарльз на некоторое время цепляется за хиппи, выходит с ними на протесты пару раз, но вскоре бросает эту затею — детей цветов больше интересуют свободные наркотики и свободная любовь, и глупо, в конце концов, при любых проблемах прибегать к борьбе и ненависти: так недолго и превратиться в Эрика-черт-бы-его-побрал-Леншерра.

Школа просыпается песком сквозь пальцы, он не может её удержать, как когда-то не удержал Эрика и Рейвен, он не может удержать никого. Он слаб. Слаб и ни на что не способен. От этой нехитрой истины уже не получается укрыться ни в ненависти, ставшей бессмысленной, ни в круговороте учительской рутины, ни в ворохе бумаг; в особняке уже нечего делать. С каждым днём свободного времени становится всё больше, а сил — всё меньше.

В какой-то момент их просто не остаётся.

Кажется, именно тогда он сдаётся на милость сыворотки Хэнка и погружается в подобие спасительной комы — унылое, почти овощное существование, лишённое привычного способа связи с миром. В ватном коконе вынужденного безразличия нет чужой боли и криков о помощи, на которые он не может ответить, — там почти ничего нет. За исключением разве что чувства вины, прибивающего к полу, сводящего на нет вновь обретённую возможность ходить, и изредка поблёскивающих вспышек злой досады, горевшей некогда белым пламенем.

Он прыгнул тогда за борт, вытащил Эрика, а сам захлебнулся и не выплыл. 

В таком состоянии его и находит Логан. 

***

Вызволение Эрика из Пентагона становится событием, к которому Чарльз совершенно не готов. За десять лет он привык воспринимать Магнето как далёкое воплощение всего, что в человеке есть дурного, всего, что он ненавидит, — и тут вдруг оказывается, что предстоит с ним встретиться лицом к лицу.

Чарльз не думая, с почти оргазмичным наслаждением засаживает кулаком по этому самому лицу, когда двери лифта открываются и Эрик-собственной-отвратительной-персоной-Леншерр оказывается прямо перед глазами. Ненависть внутри Чарльза ликует и стягивает разрозненные силы, снова раздувая огонь, вот только предполагается, что они с Эриком на одной стороне.

И настоящий, постаревший, неловко молчащий Эрик не совсем соответствует созданному Чарльзом образу персонифицированного зла.

От столкновения с реальностью ненависть тускнеет и гаснет. Чарльз пытается лезть в драку, огрызается, кричит, обвиняет — а Леншерр, пусть и неуместно, просит прощения, и Чарльз не может не вспоминать, что когда-то, вечность назад, именно он убеждал этого человека не хоронить раньше времени то светлое, что в нём есть, был единственным, кто в него верил. 

Ему становится обжигающе стыдно.

Но полноценную возможность переосмыслить своё отношение к Эрику Чарльз получает только тогда, когда всё заканчивается и тот снова пропадает из виду, наломав кучу дров и оставив Чарльза посреди неё. 

Сейчас, возродившись из пепла, он не видит никакого смысла в том, чтобы тратить силы на ненависть. Да, мосты сожжены; прошло десять лет, наполненных одиночеством и взаимными претензиями, с тех пор как Эрик, не ведая, что творит, переломил пополам его тело — и не только тело. Чарльз с презрением думает о том, каким слабым оказался, с какой готовностью окунулся в беспомощность, как смаковал своё бессилие; но теперь он выбрался, он склеивает себя по кускам — его выдернули за шиворот к свету и воздуху, не оставив другого выбора, однако заслуги Эрика в этом нет совершенно. 

Пусть прошлое остаётся в прошлом и мёртвые хоронят своих мертвецов, а их с Магнето теперь связывает только то, что происходит в настоящем. Случись их путям пересечься снова, вежливое равнодушие — вот всё, что будет испытывать Чарльз. Ничего личного, просто радикально настроенный представитель мутантов, с которым ему приходится иметь дело.

Ему вполне удаётся убедить себя в этом, когда Эрик возникает на горизонте, подвергая его мысленные выкладки суровой проверке реальностью. 

***

Эрик интуитивно выбирает безошибочный, самый надёжный способ привлечь внимание — не того рода внимание, которым награждают его СМИ и все, кому не посчастливилось попасться ему на пути, а персональную заинтересованность Чарльза.

Он просит о помощи.

Нет, он не делает этого прямым текстом, конечно, — но он даёт Чарльзу понять, что в его помощи нуждаются.

Впервые после событий у Белого дома он является в особняк при полном параде — в плаще и снова раздобытом шлеме, — заходит не таясь через главный вход, шествует по коридорам до кабинета Ксавье, расположение которого прекрасно помнит, и никто его не останавливает.

Чарльз уже ждёт у двери. О приближении Магнето его оповещает волна беспокойства, прокатившаяся по школе и переливающаяся разными оттенками, от неприкрытого страха до готовности полезть в драку.

— Мне пришлось срочно внушать всем, что ты не собираешься на нас нападать и не надо ни бежать в бункер, ни прыгать на тебя с люстры, — говорит Чарльз вместо приветствия. — В следующий раз приходи не так официально, ладно?

Леншерр молчит.

— Зачем ты здесь?

— Мы нашли пятилетнего мутанта, он остался без родителей, — отвечает Эрик. — В Братстве никто не сможет о нем позаботиться, а отдавать его людям нельзя, способности уже начали проявляться. Кажется, он создает вокруг себя что-то вроде защитного поля. 

Чарльз вздыхает. Эрик всё-таки продолжает находить новых учеников для школы, даже если теперь это выглядит как отбраковка непригодных для войны мутантов.

— Конечно. Где он?

— Его доставит Азазель. Я хотел сначала удостовериться, что ты его примешь.

Чарльз приподнимает брови. Приходить собственной персоной, чтобы только договориться о попечении ребенка-мутанта? С Леншерра бы скорее сталось оставить его на школьном крыльце, в качестве жеста невиданной щедрости снабдив сопроводительной запиской.

— Это всё?

Эрик кивает. Он так и стоит посреди комнаты, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, — до нелепого неуместный в своем боевом облачении среди книжных полок и деревянных панелей. 

— Мм... Хорошо, я буду ждать, — полувопросительно произносит Чарльз. — Здесь он будет в безопасности, это я обещаю. Но даже не пытайся забрать его в Братство, когда он вырастет.

— Посмотрим, — Эрик хмыкает. — Не волнуйся, я не совсем одержим идеей Братства. Банальное благополучие отдельных мутантов тоже имеет значение. Иногда.

Он выходит, а Чарльз остаётся с недоумением смотреть ему вслед. Это что, действительно всё? И никакого двойного дна, никакой подоплёки у этого посещения? Так не бывает. С Эриком Леншерром так не бывает. Ему что-то нужно, и он прощупывает почву.

Хотя Чарльзу, в сущности, всё равно. Вежливое равнодушие ему неплохо удаётся и ощущается вполне искренне. Эрик просит о помощи — он её получит, пока в его намерениях не проскальзывает явно ничего противозаконного, а нюансы его мотивации Чарльзу неинтересны.

Вскоре Азазель действительно полыхает красной вспышкой у дверей, оставив на пороге мальчугана, а через несколько дней Эрик заглядывает поинтересоваться его судьбой. И потом ещё раз. И ещё. Удивительно, но он прислушался к словам Ксавье и приходит в гражданском, без шлема — хотя о содержимом на вид лёгкого, но объёмного рюкзака за спиной догадаться несложно.

Тщательно выстроенная стена равнодушия идёт мелкими трещинками, сдаваясь под натиском любопытства. Чарльз ломает себе голову, пытаясь понять, что особенного в этом мальчике. Эрик никак не помогает, ничем не выдаёт себя, его вопросы однообразны, реплики скупы и местами откровенно вымучены, но ничто в них не позволяет пролить свет на истинные намерения. Мутация не то чтобы действительно примечательная — ребёнок владеет чем-то вроде телекинеза, позволяющего отражать летящие в него предметы, не более того. При соответствующих тренировках он вполне может научиться расширять радиус действия защитного поля и прикрывать других, но в этом опять-таки нет ничего сверхценного.

Не может же он быть сыном Эрика?..

Предположение абсурдное, но они с Маккоем умудряются втайне от Леншерра провести тест на отцовство, который не показывает ничего сенсационного. Заинтересованность Эрика никак не получается объяснить.

Разве что дело не в мальчике и он служит только поводом. Но для чего?

Это выясняется спустя несколько недель.

— Мы ищем одну организацию, они, возможно, пытаются продолжить дело Траска, — отрывисто говорит Эрик после дежурных вопросов о мальчишке и недолгой паузы. Они снова в кабинете Ксавье, и Леншерр на этот раз вполне органично смотрится в кожаном кресле, одетый в тёмную рубашку и брюки. 

— Но они слишком хорошо заметают следы, — продолжает он. — Поэтому я хотел... Ты мог бы найти их через Церебро?

Вот оно. Чарльз сжимает подлокотники коляски, молчит, собираясь с мыслями. Эрик внимательно смотрит на него, чуть наклонившись вперёд.

— Нет, — наконец отвечает он. — Я знаю, что ты с ними сделаешь. И я не хочу в этом участвовать. Вы всё равно сами справитесь, это только вопрос времени.

Он всё ещё помнит о равнодушии. Не отказывать в помощи — если в этом нет ничего слишком противозаконного, но не позволять пользоваться собой.

— Чарльз...

Но тот, уже отвернувшись, подъезжает к окну и смотрит в густеющие сумерки. Эрику просто нужен был повод, чтобы подобраться к Церебро. Дурно сыгранная пьеса «Я забочусь о сиротке-мутанте» не вызывает у зрителей восторга, попробуйте в другой раз.

Кресло скрипит, а вслед за ним и паркетные доски. Эрик, кажется, сделал шаг в сторону коляски.

— Извини, — раздаётся за спиной у Чарльза.

— Что?.. Тебе не за что извиняться.

— Нет, я серьезно. Извини, — голос Эрика звучит напряженно. — Не за это. Вообще. Мне жаль, Чарльз. Мне очень жаль.

— Ты уже извинялся, я ни в чем тебя не виню, — Чарльз всё так же сосредоточенно смотрит в окно. Только не это. Не снова. 

От прикосновения он дёргается, будто Магнето теперь подвластен и электрический ток. Руки скользят по его плечам, сплетаются в замок на груди. Эрик прижимается к его спине и замирает, уткнувшись носом в затылок. Чарльз тоже замирает на полувдохе.

— Чарльз, ты мне нужен, — сдавленные слова щекочут шею. — Пусть не на моей стороне, просто... просто нужен.

Чарльз не шевелится. Он зажмуривается, прикусывает язык, а потом произносит шёпотом, на грани слышимости:

— Уходи. Пожалуйста.

Леншерр, чуть помедлив, резко убирает руки и отстраняется; тяжелые торопливые шаги пересекают комнату, дверь открывается и закрывается с сухим щелчком.

Чарльз сгибается пополам, с присвистом втянув воздух, и запускает пальцы в волосы. Внутри всё скрутилось от прикосновений Эрика, и жёстко подавленное желание вцепиться в эти руки, притянуть ближе, сполна ощутить тепло чужого тела причиняет почти физическую боль. 

Этого не должно было произойти, Чарльз даже не рассматривал такую возможность, пытаясь просчитать намерения Эрика. Зная его...

Похоже, его знания изрядно устарели.

Но он же всё решил. Привёл себе тысячу разумных аргументов, сделал здравые выводы... Нельзя возвращаться туда, где его сломали, пока он в своём уме. Люди, может, и меняются, а вот Эрик Леншерр — однозначно нет, доказано недавними событиями. Чарльзу, пожалуй, повезло отделаться перебитым позвоночником и разбитым сердцем, и больше он в это не полезет. Он не самоубийца. Он не хочет иметь с Эриком ничего общего.

Честное слово, не хочет.

Вот только шея ещё горит в том месте, где мазнуло дыхание Эрика, и его просто-напросто ломает, как ломало первое время после отказа от сыворотки. Десять лет спустя — и оказалось достаточно одного касания, одной фразы, чтобы тщательно возведённые баррикады полетели к чёрту. 

Чарльз запирается в кабинете, наливает себе виски, и горлышко бутылки стучит о край стакана. Он напивается так, как последний раз напивался, наверное, ещё до появления Логана.

***

Ночь за ночью в голове стучит: «Ты мне нужен». 

Десять лет назад Чарльз бы всё отдал за эти слова, за признание в том, что нужен именно он, Чарльз Ксавье как он есть, а не стратегически полезный телепат. Он примерно понимает, чего Эрику стоило это сказать, и пытается представить, каково ему теперь, и напоминает себе, что это не его дело — всё, что связано с Эриком Леншерром как он есть, а не с радикально настроенным металлокинетиком, больше не его дело.

И всё равно в конце концов оказывается в Церебро.

Он знает, что пожалеет об этом, надевая шлем и переключая тумблеры; знает, что пожалеет, почти мгновенно отыскивая среди множества сознаний одно. Незащищённое. Проскальзывает искра облегчения, смешанного с обречённостью, — если бы Эрик решил, что всё кончено, и снова надел шлем, дела, вероятно, пошли бы ещё хуже; но был бы и повод остановиться.

Эрик настороженно замирает, ощутив присутствие Чарльза, и тот посылает один короткий импульс.

«Приходи».

И добавляет, как в их последнюю встречу:

«Пожалуйста?»

И отключается, срывая с себя шлем, трёт пальцами воспалённые от бессонницы глаза и стискивает виски. Люди, может, и меняются, а вот Чарльз Ксавье, очертя голову кидающийся в ледяную воду, — нет.

Ницше писал о жуткой идее вечного возвращения: все наши действия намертво впечатаны в незримую ткань бытия, и через несколько бесконечностей всё повторится заново — и океан, в котором задыхается самый упрямый человек во Вселенной, и монета во лбу, и пуля в позвоночнике. А потом ещё и ещё. Записанного не исправить, ошибок не предотвратить, не отменить ни одного горького слова.

Чарльз никогда не считал себя большим поклонником философских выкладок, но у него есть своё собственное вечное возвращение, не менее безжалостное. Что бы ни случилось, какие бы звёзды ни сгорали, сколько бы раз ни зашкаливал датчик боли — он снова и снова возвращается к Эрику Леншерру.

А Эрик — к нему.

Чарльз ссутуливается сильнее и чувствует себя бесконечно уставшим и старым, будто ему на плечи навалилась тяжесть всех жизней, сколько бы их ни было, в каждой из которых они возвращаются, чтобы вкипеть друг в друга ещё безнадёжнее. 

Той ночью Эрик не появляется, его нет и на следующий день; вполне вероятно, он всё-таки пожалел о своих словах, о минуте слабости, и откликаться не собирается; а Чарльз не может найти в себе силы воспользоваться Церебро и проверить. 

Но на третий вечер, приближаясь по коридору к комнате, Чарльз чувствует чужое — слишком знакомое — присутствие, и, заехав внутрь, он видит спину Эрика, стоящего у окна.

Тот оборачивается.

— Я был в Миннесоте. Ты застал меня врасплох, — Эрик пытается улыбнуться.

Чарльз не отвечает, прикрывая за собой дверь, и просто смотрит на него, потому что к чёрту светские разговоры, когда они пересекли точку невозвращения и оба об этом знают.

Стены съезжают, оплывают нагретым воском, когда Эрик шагает к нему, обхватывает руками и бесцеремонно выдёргивает из коляски, прижимая к себе и практически держа на весу; Чарльз лишается всякой опоры и равновесия, закидывает руки на шею Эрику и наваливается на него всем телом. Им нечем дышать, воздух странно сгустился и с трудом проталкивается в горло, а лёгкие будто закостенели и с каждым вдохом режут грудную клетку, кровь поднимается и наполняет рот — иначе почему губы оказываются такими горько-солёными? Чарльз не решается открыть глаза и посмотреть, кто из них не выдержал, тем более что Эрик перехватывает его удобнее и через несколько секунд они валятся на кровать.

Почувствовав спиной матрас, Чарльз всё-таки открывает глаза и видит прямо перед собой лицо Эрика, который склоняется ещё ближе и целует его скулы, веки, лоб, виски, — снова скулы, линию челюсти, судорожно дёрнувшийся кадык, — прерывается, чтобы расстегнуть несколько пуговиц на рубашке и добраться до ключиц. 

Чарльз вовсе не против этого молчаливого поклонения, но ему тоже хочется, он ловит Эрика за затылок, притягивает к себе и целует, на этот раз вполне осознанно, вдумчиво, открывая заново и запоминая всё, что успел забыть, намереваясь вдоволь надышаться после десяти лет без кислорода — или сполна получить свою дозу токсичного наркотика.

Эрик отстраняется, берёт его руки и прикладывает к своим вискам, глядя в глаза, и Чарльз не может сдержать полусмешок-полувсхлип — надо же, получил наконец разрешение, даже приглашение, для этого потребовалось десять лет, перебитая спина, подземная тюрьма и казалось-бы-окончательное расхождение по разным полюсам. Никогда не говори «никогда»? Никогда не говори «слишком поздно»?

А потом его мысли сметает ревущее пламя, отсветы которого пляшут у Эрика в глазах — посреди огня тяжёлое металлическое ядро, посмей приблизиться — затянет гравитацией, посмей прикоснуться — сгоришь. 

Кожа действительно будто горит от прикосновений Эрика, и Чарльз вжимается в него всем телом, смутно надеясь расплавиться, потерять себя и ни о чём больше не думать. Нет ни прошлого, ни будущего, ни разногласий, ни непоправимых обид; есть только здесь и сейчас, тёплая тяжесть, придавливающая его к матрасу, и обжигающее дыхание. Чарльз закрывает глаза и слышит, как в висках стучит кровь, и с каждым ударом чувствует, как обретает заново утраченную цельность.

Ради этого стоило возвращаться.

Им хватает нескольких торопливых движений, и, отдышавшись, Чарльз, которому слишком лень пользоваться речью, мысленно предупреждает: «Не вздумай уходить». Сколько можно, в конце концов.

Эрик хмыкает, устраивается рядом, повернувшись на бок, и смотрит ему в глаза. 

«И не собираюсь».

***

Эрик — первое, что видит Чарльз, проснувшись, и, пожалуй, это одно из лучших пробуждений за очень долгое время. Но ему совершенно необходимо кое-что прояснить.

— Это ничего не изменит, — говорит Чарльз.

— Ничего, — немного сонно соглашается Эрик и добавляет: — Если бы ты только был на моей стороне...

— Мы и так на одной стороне, Эрик, — отзывается он. — У нас просто разные задачи и методы, а цель — одна. 

— Мутантам нужны доказательства их силы.

— И место, где они будут чувствовать себя в безопасности.

— Этим местом мог бы стать весь мир, если...

— Замолчи, — Чарльз притягивает его к себе за шею.

Он уверен, что, сколько бы они ни играли на публику в хорошего и плохого мутанта, сколько бы ни соперничали за последователей, сколько бы ни осуждали и ни высмеивали друг друга, вечное возвращение возьмёт своё.

Любить Эрика Леншерра — всё равно что обнимать пылающий факел; ненавидеть его — сгорать от перекинувшегося на кожу огня.

Чарльз не знает, сколько сможет продержаться, но готов рискнуть.

И когда время приходит и огонь побеждает, кажется почти правильным, что расширившиеся глаза Эрика — последнее, что он видит, прежде чем Феникс испепеляет его.


End file.
